The purpose of this training program is to train future scientists to design, implement, select, and evaluate health information technology (HIT) that increases the quality and safety of healthcare. We will achieve this goal by training scientists who can develop and apply human-centered methods and techniques to HIT, drawing from research and methods in human factors engineering, quality improvement, information sciences, and related areas. To prepare scientists to meet this challenge, trainees must intermingle two training experiences. The first gives a solid foundation in informatics, research design and evaluation, human-centered design, and quality improvement. The second offers trainees first-hand experience through research programs that give them the opportunity to put their didactic training to practice by working on HIT that increases safety and quality of care. The program will be managed through the W.M. Keck Center. Trainees may be enrolled at any of the following five Keck Center member universities participating in the proposal: The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston, The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center, Baylor College of Medicine, Rice University, and The University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston. Research opportunities are available at these universities and at several other Texas Medical Center institutions and Centers that have agreed to participate as research sites in the program. These include Memorial Hermann Health Care System, Memorial Hermann TIRR, and the VA Medical Center, among others. Participating Centers include the UT Center for Clinical Translational Science, the UT Medical School Memorial Hermann Center for Healthcare Quality and Safety, the Houston Center for Quality of Care and Utilization Studies, the Center of Inquiry to Improve Outpatient Safety through Effective Electronic Communication, and the UT Center for Health Promotion.